greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
The Weaponer
History is forged by The Weaponer.|250px]] Origin The being known as The Weaponer was a denizen of the Anti-Matter Universe; a dark counterpart of the Positive Matter Universe where he was born to the race of beings known as the Qwardians. Native to their homeworld of Qward, he joined the ranks of their esteemed Weaponers of Qward. Many years ago, his world was visited by the renegade Green Lantern known as Sinestro after he was banished to the Anti-Matter Universe by the Guardians of the Universe. Upon arriving on Qward, the native of Korugar sought out The Weaponer and asked him to forge him a weapon with which he could get his vengeance. Initially, The Weaponer was incapable of completing this task not because he lacked the skills but because Thaal Sinestro was bereft of trust which meant that the creation of such a device was not possible initially. However, he let go of his pride and told The Weaponer about the Oans Green Lantern Power Ring's as well as his desire to possess a similar such weapon. After being convinced to speak of further secrets, The Weaponer started his forge and began making a Power Ring suitable for Sinestro's purposes. Learning that vengeance would never be his unless he told the Qwardian everything; The Weaponer thus came to know everything about Thaal Sinestro as a result of their time together. .|250px]] With the possibility of achieving his goal, any fear Sinestro had of The Weaponer was gone as the being forged the first Qwardian Power Ring. To achieve the process, the Qwardians had to slowly extinguish the life of an entire species in their universe and collected the distilled terror they faced in their final days. This was because the Weaponers of Qward honored their commitments and expected much from Sinestro in turn as they gave him a weapon with which he could achieve his revenge. Vengeance In the aftermath of The Blackest Night, the Qwardian people had fallen on hard times as they became enslaved by Sinestro who forced them to create large number of Qwardian Power Rings in order to arm his Sinestro Corps that had harnessed the power of fear within the Emotional Spectrum. During this time, The Weaponer was still alive and witnessed a great battle between the Anti-Monitor and a human that wielded a White Lantern Power Ring. Following the battle, the human disappeared and the Anti-Monitor departed the scene allowing The Weaponer to investigate the site. There, he discovered the remnants of the White Lantern's energy in the form of a Lantern Energy Construct that still contained traces of The White Light. Taking this energy, he began to study it in order to harness its power as he had never encountered its like before. With it, he managed to lace the energy he had recovered on a shield that he had fashioned for himself. This would become a unique weapon in his arsenal with which he intended to take revenge against the fallen Green Lantern; Sinestro. Rather than strike at him directly, The Weaponer instead decided to take something that Thaal Sinestro cherished namely his daughter Soranik Natu. Traveling to the Positive Matter Universe, he made his way to Korugar where he engineered an incident amongst the planets train tracks in order to bring its defender, Green Lantern Natu. However, she did not arrive and instead Kyle Rayner of the Green Lantern Corps emerged and stopped the incident. Enraged, The Weaponer struck and killed a Sinestro Corpsmen that was challenging Rayner at the time and demanded to know where the Green Lantern was located. Rayner responded by fighting back and claimed that he was a Green Lantern to which The Weaponer clarified that he sought Sinestro. Whilst Rayner unleashed the power of his ring, The Weaponer demonstrated his own capabilities by using his shield to analyze the nature of the attacks and produce a suitable countermeasure. With this, he managed to easily overpower Rayner at which point Natu arrived on the scene. However, she proved also incapable of defeating The Weaponer who used a Construct to render her unconscious whilst at the same time telling Rayner to give Sinestro the message that he had the Korugarian's daughter. This was because he wanted Thaal Sinestro to call and plead The Weaponer for the life of his daughter as that was the only thing he feared which was part of the Qwardians plan for revenge. Afterward, he commanded his shield to take him home and he was teleported away from the scene. Showdown on Qward Whilst on Qward, The Weaponer spoke of his history to Natu and his desire for revenge against Sinestro. However, Rayner brought in members of the Green Lantern Corps to rescue Soranik Natu. Despite their valiant struggle, The Weaponer managed to easily best all of them. By this time, the Thunderers of Qward had arrived and intended to eliminate The Weaponer but the Sinestro Corps arrived with their leader in order to rescue their masters daughter. This saw the Green Lantern Corps using non-Power Ring means as battling the Sinestro Corps in order to not break the truce. During the struggle, The Weaponer attempted to fight Sinestro himself but was defeated. Instead of killing the Qwardian, Sinestro offered The Weaponer a place in his forces to which the former Weaponer of Qward accepted. This saw him being accepted by a Qwardian Power Ring whilst the Thunderers cursed his name for being a traitor to their race. The Weaponer departed Qward alongside the Sinestro Corps. Sinestro Corps No More The Qwardian remained within the Sinestro Corps on Korugar since his induction in the past few months. This was after the events of the War of The Green Lanterns which saw Sinestro disappearing from their ranks. In reality, he was inducted into the Green Lantern Corps where he was chosen by a Green Lantern Power Ring and forced to serve amongst them. Among his operations led him to dismantling his own Sinestro Corps where he along with Hal Jordan came to Korugar to liberate it from his former Corps. During the battle, The Weaponer was not surprised to see that Sinestro had betrayed his own followers and recognised the fact from his eyes. The only element he was surprised about was the fact that he was a Green Lantern once again. Whilst the Sinestro Corps was being defeated, the Qwardian discarded his Sinestro Corps Power Ring to prevent him from being tracked by Sinestro. In the aftermath, he simply retained his shield and hammer where he went into hiding on Korugar and attempted to construct a new Qwardian Power Battery that was untainted or connected to Sinestro's version. This remained the case for sometime until The Weaponer was discovered by the Korugarans. They captured him and intended to execute him until the sudden arrival of Arkillo. Arkillo saved The Weaponer with the Qwardian revealing the state of the Sinestro Corps and the actions of Sinestro. He also revealed the existence of a new Yellow Power Battery and Yellow Power Ring he was creating that would replace Arkillo's depleted Sinestro Corps Power Ring. In exchange, The Weaponer wanted to escape Korugar and be taken to The Orrery. He accompanied the Sinestro Corpsmen during the New Guardians conflict with Invictus. Whilst the Lanterns battled the Angel of Vega, The Weaponer betrayed his comrades by sneaking on-board The Orrery which he commandeered and took away from the Vega System. This act actually aided the New Guardians as being deprived from The Orrery sapped away Invictus's power leading him to turn into stone. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Strength' Abilities *'Intimidation' *'Expert Engineer' *'Expert Inventor' *'Expert Combatant' Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring *'Shield': A specially crafted shield formed from energy remnants of a White Lantern Power Ring that was laced over its golden form as a net of White Lantern Energy. **'Scan': The shield had the ability when commanded to analyze an opponent by threat level, allowing it to detect any weaknesses within a foe for the Weaponer to devise the perfect countermeasure. **'Reconfiguration': Working in conjunction with the scanning function, this device was capable of imparting its energy on another weapon and reconfigure its form into a more suitable countermeasure for the wielder to use against enemies. This transformed The Weaponers hammer into a gun that shot spikes that broke into smaller ones that ripped apart a Green Lantern's armored form and later moulded itself into a gun that fired white colored insects to incapacitate a foe. **'Phasing': When commanded, the shield was capable of teleporting the wielder to different locations. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *The Weaponer/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/the-weaponer/29-72887/ Category:Sinestro Corps Members Category:Qwardians